


O is for Orgasm

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Headcanons on what I think TFW would be like when they come





	O is for Orgasm

## sam 

Sam would be covered in sweat and moaning loudly. I can’t picture him being very quiet unless he _really_ tries to keep his voice down. He’d do the whole dirty talk to himself, perfectly mapping out whatever dirty scenario was going on in his mind. Then when it came to the grand finale, he’d be completely soaked with sweat, veins sticking out of his arms. Porn worthy moans falling from his mouth and the bed shaking from how hard he’s going at it. His cum would shoot right up his chest, streaking across his stomach.

## dean

Dean’s a grunter. Deep, low pitched noises rumble out, deeper than his speaking voice. He’d still do his best to be quiet, biting down on his fist while the water from the shower head rained down heavily on him in an attempt to mask the sounds. However, when he got closer to the edge he’d have fewer inhibitions, maybe moaning just a little louder, or not trying to mask the wet slapping noises that were being made. He’d throw his head back and try to hum with his mouth shut to keep him from shouting out while cum spurted out of his cock and painted the shower wall. 

## castiel

Castiel seems like the thigh shaking, eyes screwed shut type. Maybe one of his hands is grabbing at the sheets beside himself while his other is jacking himself off nice and fast. The first time he came as a human was… incredible. He felt so overwhelmed with pleasure, and he knew that if he still had his grace the lights in the room- no, the whole building would blow. He’d start coming with his eyes open to watch how his stomach clenched, to catch the twitch of his cock right before he was about to blow. He’d keep going well after he came, not stopping until he physically couldn’t take anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
